Change The Soul
by arthur's stalker
Summary: Ceritanya, Rukia sama Ichigo itu ulang tahun berbarengan, terus mereka bikin permintaan… terus, permintannya dikabulin gitulah.. RnR pleaseee


Mungkin nih bakalan jadi fic terancur seumur hidup gue, hehe… kalo garing mohon maafin, masalahnya nih fic pertama sih… hehe, inipun masih dibantuin ama ka aii… thanks , wakakaka… Maaf juga kalo misalnya peletakkan huruf kapitalnya salah salah, abisnya baru belajar bikin fic sih… Hehehe.. udah gitu mungkin fic ini bakal jadi ONESHOT, hehe. Males sih bikin dua chapter… Eh iya mohon reviewnya dari senpai semua yah… :D

Disclaimer : punya om Tite Kubo, tapi fic-nyaa punya a.k.a sayaaa… (dilempar gunung sama Hitsu-fansgirl.

Summary : Ceritanya, Rukia sama Ichigo itu ulang tahun berbarengan, terus mereka bikin permintaan… terus, perminttannya dikabulin gitu loh…

Enjoy yah….

Change The Soul

Hari minggu pukul 11.55 malam. Ada 2 orang yang saling kenal mereka ber ulang taun bersamaan tepat pada jam 12 nanti.

"Sekali-sekali gue pengen jadi cewek" Kata Ichigo.

"Gue juga, jadi cowok gimana ya rasanya..?" Sahut Rukia.

Jam dua belas lewat satu detik

"Aku akan mengabulkan apa saja permintaan kalian termasuk yang tadi kalian sebutkan" kata seseorang yang teryata ada peri yang cantik yaitu peri Toshirou.-di gorok sama Toushirou-

"Bener ???????" kata mereka berdua serempak.

"Yup! mulai saat ini sampai 3 hari kemudian" Kata peri yang cantik jelita itu.

Mulai saat itu sampe 3 hari lagi tukeran tempat Ichigo jadi Rukia & Rukia jadi Ichigo.  
Rukia ke rumahnya Ichigo dan Ichigo ke mansionnya Rukia.

Keesokan harinya….

"Mama aku mau matiiii!" Teriak Ichigo yang rambut hitamnya masih berantakan memanggil mamanya Rukia, Hisana .

"Apa..?! kamu tau dari mana kalo kamu itu mau mati!?"Teriak Hisana dari luar kamar Ichigo a.k.a Rukia.

"Bener! Ada darah di itu ku!" teriak Ichigo yang gak kalah toanya dari Hisana

"Coba mama liat" Kata Hisana

"Haha, ini kan udah biasa...." kata Hisana lalu meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian.

Setelah Hisana keluar dari kamar...

" HUAAAAAAAAA, gimana niih?? Darah apa tadi? Sensualterasi? Aduh, mati beneran nih gueee..." Ichigo jingkrak jingkrak dikamarnya.

Pada saat yang bersamaan dirumah Rukia a.k.a Ichigo

"Ka Ichi kok pake BH?"kata Yuzu.

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGOOOOO" biasalah masa ga tau siapa yang manggil

"Papah baru pagi pagi dah ngagetin ka Ichi!"kata Karin

"Ichigo, BH siapa yang ada di lemari kamu..?" Kata Misaki dengan sangar

"ngg itu punya..?" kata rukia gagap

"jangan jangan....

"aduh, itu bukan punya, Ruk... eh Ichi mamah…."

" terus punya siapa? Kamu itu cowok, kok mainannya BH sih..." Misaki ngoceh. Rukia dalem ati mencibir. 'Gila nih emak, bawel banget, gue yakin Ichigo pasti risih dirumahnya'

"Kalo gitu itu BHnya siapa?"Sahut si Isshin usil ……

"ngggg … KABUR!" si Rukia langsung ngabur .. –author ga tau mau ngomong apa lagi si Rukia-

"Misaki anak kita udah dewasa …!! Aku di tinggalll … huhuhu"si Isshin nangis

"Iya sayang, anak kita udah dewasa" kata kedua orang gila itu

ternyata si Rukia ngabur ke kalimalang..

"mamah itu yang namanya banci yaaah?" kata anak kecil dengan begonya..

"oooh sayang kamu jangan ngikutin orng kayak begitu!" kata nyokapnya

"SIAPA YANG BANCI HAH!!!??"kata rukia sangar….-bgt-

Tiba tiba si Rukia ketemu sama Ichigo yang lagi belanja pembalut

"Ichigo, ko loe ada di sini?"kata Rukia

"tau! Kata nyokap loe gue di suruh beli kotex"Balas Ichigo

"oh gue kira kenapa.. ga enak banget si jadi loe, Chi! Bokap loe kayak apaan tau, gue aja nyaris matek" kata Rukia nyesel kado ultah dari peri yang super cantik itu

"Dikira gue enak jadi elo, ada apaan tuh namanya? Yang berdarah itu?"tanya Ichigo

"menstruasi! Payah banget sih loe gitu aja ga tau!"  
"Au ah, pokoknya enakan jadi gue! Ga cebol kaya loe soalnya!"

"dari pada jadi loe, orang orang pada ngeliatin gue gara gara rambut loe yang kayak jeruk itu! Ga nyaman tau!"

"midget"  
"stroberi"

"au ah, gue lagi males berantem! Ga enak pake pempers segala kaya anak bayi!"Ichigo

"gue juga malu pake rambut kayak gini sambil jalan jalan!"rukia

"ya udah mendingan balik kayak biasa lagi? Gimana?" kata ichigo

"gue sih mau banget, tapi gimana caranya?! Perinya aja ga tau dimana!" Rukia

"oh iya, masih dua hari lagi ya?? Ga enak jadi cewek ogah gue lg!" Ichigo

"gue juga pegel ngeliatin loe sambil nunduk" Rukia

"itu gara gara salah loe, kenapa punya badan cebol banget" Ichigo

"mendingan gue sih daripada peri jadi jadian itu!" Rukia

"kalo gitu harus sabar sampe 2 hari kemudian" kata Ichigo.

"Oke, deal... Nggak ada yang boleh menggerutu ampe lusa" Rukia

"DEAL" mereka berdua pun berjabat tangan

Keesokan harinya

Anak berambut orange sedang membuka pagar dengan tergesa gesa.

"TELAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!!!!" teriak Rukia.  
Ketika di pertigaan jalan, terlihat juga anak berambut hitam sedang lari dengan terburu buru juga.

"Woy, Ichigo…" Rukia memanggil. Anak berambut hitam itu menengok.

"Rukia!! Elo juga telat??"

"Yup! Buru yuk… gue yakin nih pintu gerbang udah berhasil ditutup sama satpam a.k.a pak Kira dan pak Hisagi, bisa disogok sih, tapi mahaaal!!!

Kedua anak itu berlari,plus dikejer anjing tante Unohana jadi tambah cepet lagii….  
Smpailah di pintu gerbang Karakura International School, sekolah anak orang kaya dan merupakan sekolah terbaik di wilayah Karakura.

"Pak, bukain dong…"kata Ichigo.

"Kamu anak cewek ikutan terlambat lagi, nggak ada nego-negoan…" kata pak Kira sambil ngupil.

"ha? Cewek, liat yang bener dong pak!!!!!" ichigo protes.

"Ssst….!!!"Rukia menyikut Ichigo.

"Elo lagi jadi cewek…" bisik Rukia sepelan mungkin.

"Oh iya lupa…"

BRUM….BRUM……BRUM….  
Bunyi motor gede, memecah suara nyaring pagi pagi ini. Motornya bu Yoruichi, guru BP yang galak gilee..

"Eh, Kurosaki, Kuchiki, kalian telat hah??" kata Bu Yoruichi sambil mematikan mesin motornya.

"Ih, si ibu, tau aja lagi…" kata Rukia.

"Oh, ikut saya keruang BP....Kira, bukain gerbangnya…" perintah bu Yoruichi dengan nada galaknya.

"Tuh, udah yakin gue bakalan dipanggil."kata Rukia.

5 menit kemudian…

"Kalian mau jadi apa hah???" bu Yoruichi menggebrak meja. Sebenernya dalem ati bu Yoruichi udah ancur-ancuran kesakitan, tapi jaga imej-lah….

"Saya lagi sens bu, jadi telat…"kata Ichigo.

"Apa? Ulangin! Sens? Apa itu sens??" tanya bu Yoruichi bingung.

"Em, maksud dia.... mens bu mens..." potong Rukia.

"Loh,kamu kan cowok, tau apa kamu tentang menstruasi??" kata bu Yoruichi tajem.

"Eh, iya bu saya lupa..."kata Rukia. 'kenapa mesti keceplosan sih?? Begok' batin rukia.

"Ichigo kelilingin lapangan 10 kali, Rukia 5 kali aja…" kata bu Yoruichi.

"What??!!!" kata Rukia.

"Ibu saya cewek bu…" lanjut Rukia.

"UAPPUAAH????CEWEK KAMU BILANGG???" bu Yoruichi kaget.

"oops….." Rukia menutup mulut dengan tangannya.

"Hehe, hati hati ya bu Ichigo…" kata Ichigo iseng. Bu Yoruichi sudah keluar ruangan.

"Wah, gue kan cewek…. Peri sialan!!!" keluar sudah jiwa preman Rukia.

"Eh, pelan pelan. Tenaga lo lagi berlipat ganda. Elo lagi pake badan gue… ati ati..." kata ichigo.

"Udah yuk, kita keliling lapangan..." ajak Ichigo.

"Elo, sih semangat nggak papa. Gue??"

"Bu Yoruichi kayak tai ya??" tanya Ichigo.

"Tuh tau…" kata Rukia mencangklong tasnya.

"haha…"

Sepulang sekolah…. Ichigo dan Rukia naik keatap sekolah.

"Duh, gue pngen cepet cepet besok nih…"kata Rukia.

"Sama, nggak betah gue jadi anak cewek, gemeteran. Pake pake softex segalalah… Ruwet…"Ichigo protes.

"Ah,sama…Gue kan cewek, di tas gue pasti selalu ada baju ganti cewek, BH, kolor, rok… Gara gara gue jadi elo, gue gak bisa pake itu semua…." Kata Rukia.

"Duh gimana dong???" kata Ichigo.

"Hah, kita kan udah janji ngga boleh menggerutu ampe ntar malem..." kata Rukia.

"Pake rok enggak banget yah...." kata Ichigo.

"Haha, nggak pake BH juga nggak asyik…" Rukia cengengesan.

Sampai akhirnya, pukul 11.58 malam, Ichigo dan Rukia udah janjian di bawah pohon beringin tempat mereka minta hadiah itu …

00.00.01

TRIINGGG… ada cahaya yang ternyata itu fairy toshirou..

"Apa kabar? Kurosaki? Kuchiki?" kata fairy Toshirou.

"Nggak baik, nggak buruk…" kata mereka barengan.

"haha, gimana rasanya bertukar tempat??" goda fairy toshirou. Ichigo memerah mukanya ngeliat peri sebegitu pada pandangan pertama...(-digigit Toushiro-)

"gitu deh, si Rukia pake sensualterasi lagi..." kata Ichigo sambil melirik Rukia.

"Menstruasi bakka...." kata Rukia.

"Hehe, baiklah. Aku akan memberi kalian satu permintaan lagi... katakan apa yang kalian inginkan??" kata fairy Toshirou.

"Kami ingin kembali ke tempat semula" kata mereka berbarengan.

"Oke... Ayo kalian gandengan" kata fairy toshirou. Mereka berdua tanpa ragu bergandengan tangan.

"pejamkan mata kalian...!" perintah fairy. Mereka memejamkan mata.

"changius… …ridiculous.. sou,………….." fairy menghentikan mantranya. (a/n : ridiculous itu mantra di HP)

"ada apa??" kata Rukia.

"aku…..aku…."

"kenapa!!!!" kata Ichigo.

"aku lupa mantranyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…." Fairy toushirou panik.

"terus gimana dong…." Kata Ichigo nggak kalah panic.

"kalo gini gimana??"

"ya kalian nggak akan seperti semula, begini teruus…"

"aduuh… mampus nih!!!!" rukia loncat loncat gaje.. ichigo jongkok…

"eh aku inget…" kata fairy toshirou tiba tiba.

"ayo lakukan.."pinta Rukia.

"baiklah…lakukan seperti tadi" perintah fairy toshirou. Mereka memejamkan mata lalu bergandengan tangan.

"changius….ridiculous…soulus…." fairy toshirou menggerakan tongkatnya. Dan…….

"HOREE…………………..Back to Ichigoooo…" kata Ichigo a.k.a……..Ichigo….

"Rukiaa, chappy…………………" kata Rukia.

"Oke, selamat tinggal……" kata fairy toshirou.

"selamat tinggal…." Kata mereka berdua sambil melambaikan tangan.

Keesokan harinya...

Di mansion kuchiki...

"Rukia, kamu kenapa sih?? Senyam senyum terus daritadi??" kata Hisana sambil mengoles selai ke roti tawar.

"hehe, lagi senaaaang sekalii..." jawab Rukia sambilmenaruh tasnya di kursi sebelahnya.

Di kediaman Kurosaki...

"Ichigo, BH yang punyamu kemaren itu mana??" kata Misaki sambil menyibak selimut Ichigo.

"BH yang mana lagi??" kata Ichigo berusaha duduk.

"yang warna ungu itu lho…" kata isshin.

"Oh iyaa… mama… softex aku udah habis, beliin dong.." kata Ichigo.

"SOFTEX??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" seru Isshin dan Misaki berbarengan…

THE END….

TALKSHOW ga penting, ga wajip dibaca

Ichigo : gue masa pake BH, ga banget deh! Gue machi begene!

Rukia : tau nih! Author sial, ichigo bego banget sih!

Author : ceritanya bagus ga..? review yaa!!! (ichigo sama rukia di kacangin)

Rukia & ichigo : terserah apa kata loe …..

Toushirou : yank, kok aku cantik sih? –wakakakak- (yanks itu author)

Author : terserah yang buat

PLEASE REVIEW ………………………


End file.
